dannyphantomghostforcefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Danny Phantom Fanon episodes
Season 1: Episode 50. Phantom Halloween - "Count on being Horrified!" (Originally written and owned by CDON) Danielle joins the Fenton Family for the holidays and terror will soon follow. _____________________________________________________ Episode 51. Phantom Thanksgiving - "Your souls will be filled with FEAR!" (Originally written and owned by CDON) Dark Dan Phantom breaks free from his Fenton Thermos and seeks his revenge on Danny. _____________________________________________________ Episode 52. Phantom Christmas - "The Terrifying Tale of a Frooty-Loopy Christmas" (Originally written and owned by CDON) Vlad returns to strike fear into everyones hearts. _____________________________________________________ Episode 53. The Renegade Phantom - "There's a New Pirate in Town" Danielle has become an official member of the Fenton Family. Danielle is forced into piracy as the first mate in Youngblood's crew. Now Danny must face off against his newly adopted clone sister in order to save her. _____________________________________________________ Episode 54. The Rogue Wave - "Wash away your Fears" Vacation in the Florida Keys is cut short when Danielle's Ice Powers finally surface, and a group of cocky local kids don't make things easier when they challenge Becky to surf one of their famous Rogue Waves, proving her worth to the ghost hunting team. _____________________________________________________ Episode 55. The Re-Awakening - "Your world will never be the same" After a freak accident Danielle loses her voice and finds herself under the influence of a new technique called The Phantom Fury. But will the power of the Phantom Fury be enough to stop Dark Phantom and Pariah Dark after they engage in a union that could decide the fate of the Ghost Zone and the entire Planet? _____________________________________________________ Episode 56. A Twist in the Dimensions - "Beware the Cartoon Crossover" Vlad's plan for world domination goes underway, but to keep Team Phantom busy, he has Freakshow send them off into another Dimension. Now trapped in the Kim Possible Universe, they have to defeat Freakshow if they ever hope to get back home. _____________________________________________________ Episode 57. A Trip through Time - "Your Future is DOOMED!" Shortly after getting back home, Team Phantom gets ambushed by Vlad and two evil clones. Now they must travel through time to stop their evil alter egos and Vlad before the world falls into Vlad's hands for the rest of eternity. _____________________________________________________ Episode 58. Clash of the Beasts - "Don't go into the woods" Set to prove that Bigfoot doesn’t exist, Jazz goes camping with Danielle and her classmates in the woods of Lake Eerie to prove her point, only she may just be proven wrong. Professor Krantz - Voiced by Bill Nighy _____________________________________________________ Episode 59. Terror 60 Leagues Under - "Horror from the Deep" Danny, Sam and Tucker visit a friend of theirs in Scotland whom they met through a pen pal program. While out fishing on a nearby lake, Danny and Tucker make the catch of a lifetime, but Skulker has other plans for their lucky payday. _____________________________________________________ Episode 60. Irish Horror - "It's Magically Terrifying" After Danny finds himself on the bad side of a Leprechaun, he will find that lucky charms aren’t really all that lucky, they’re terrifying! _____________________________________________________ Movie Episode 61. Alien Invaders - "Extra-Terrestrial Horror!" While out on her first Archeological dig, Kim awakens a race of ancient aliens. The US government steps in to cover up the discovery but after the ancient aliens break out of Area 51 they will head for Amity Park where they will free the Alien King from the Ghost Zone. Professor Wilson - Voiced by Brian Cox _____________________________________________________ Episode 62. Nature’s Fury- Too horrifying to watch! To counter Danny’s ice powers, Undergrowth incorporates pine into his being, making him immune to ice based attacks. The only hope Danny has now is to realize the potential of the fire element when it finally surfaces in his human form. _____________________________________________________ Episode 63. Age Reversal- Fear your childhood After Danny’s age begins to reverse, he must search for the Ghost’s of Christmas Past, Present and Future so he can return himself to normal before he experiences pre-birth and becomes non-existent; all the while, warding off Skulker who finds his smaller and younger target much more easy to hunt. _____________________________________________________ Movie Episode 64. Approaching Darkness- A Phantom Uprising In a Parody to “Silence of the Lambs” the Phantom siblings will consult Paradox, the former Master of all Reality, to learn of her past and how she became imprisoned upon turning against her fellow timeless companions. Upon doing so, they hope to answer a few questions of their own; which of their old enemies has stolen the ring of rage and the crown of fire for the sole purpose of revenge? Fake season 1 finale. Paradox - Voiced by Sigourney Weaver _____________________________________________________ Fake Season 2 Episode 65. Ghost’s Busted- Ghosts are just a Myth When the Mythbusters decide they are going to test the myth as to whether ghosts really exist, Danny will have to find a way to not become one of their experiments when they come after him with assistance from the Ghost Busters. _____________________________________________________ Episode 66. Portrait of a Phantom- The picture worth a thousand Horrors! When the Ghost Writer’s half brother, Randy the Ghost Artist, sets his sights on poor Danny- He will have more than he bargained for, when the ghost boy kicks his phanny. But when Danny is reduced to a portrait of his former self- Can his friends rescue him from living the rest of his life on a shelf? _____________________________________________________ Movie Episode 67. Definition Murder- Dying has its consequences When a Las Vegas suspect turns up dead in Amity Park, a CSI team is brought in to solve the crime; but when it is discovered that he was killed by a ghost, the evidence points at Danielle. _____________________________________________________ Episode 68. Mind Games- It’ll mess with your head When Kitty makes Danny disappear with a kiss, he must fight his way through a set of challenges to escape while Kitty seeks seclusion for twelve hours so as not to risk him coming back. _____________________________________________________ Episode 69. Attack of the Gnomes- You’ll die of Laughter The box ghost has some new minions, and they are just as annoying as he is. At least Danny and his friends can get a good laugh in before the terror really starts to sink in. _____________________________________________________ Episode 70. Full Moon Rising- The Bite of Death Danny and Danielle’s status as halfas protects them from a Werewolf virus that’s spreading throughout Amity Park, turning the residence into packs of wolves; but as the full moon rises in the night sky they slowly succumb to the effects of the virus. Can they find out what’s responsible and find a cure before it’s too late? _____________________________________________________ Episode 71. Love Bandit- The relationship you can’t get away from After Paulina is successful at wishing for Danny’s love, can the others break the spell Desiree has on him, or will Danny and Sam’s relationship come to an end? _____________________________________________________ Episode 72. The Sounds of Horror- You can’t escape his wrath Beethoven’s last symphony won’t be his last. When his music brings all of the ghosts back from the dead, the world will go into chaos; that is if Danny has anything to say about it. _____________________________________________________ Episode 73. Thriller- You’ll dance the night away When Freakshow uses a device that emits a frequency that can control the minds of all the ghosts in the ghost zone at once, Sam and Tucker will have to find a way to break the ghost’s minds free, and Tucker can only think of one way. _____________________________________________________ Episode 74. Mirror Images- Mistaken Identity In a parallel universe, Vlad became a ghost hero when he obtained his powers and Danny turned evil, but when both worlds collide; confusion, terror and cases of mistaken identity will leave everyone hanging in suspense. _____________________________________________________ Episode 75. Avada Kedavra- This time…the magic is real! When a powerful, magic casting ghost breaks out of the ghost zone, Danny will have to put him back in his place before he gets his revenge on the one who killed him, and this time Danny’s not the target. _____________________________________________________ Episode 76. Multiple Identities- One Danny, Two Danny, Fun Danny, Super Danny The Fenton Ghost Catcher breaks after it is accidentally used to split the Phantom siblings and Vlad. While the new one is being rebuilt, Vlad’s ghost half goes on a rampage and it is up to the four Danny’s to stop him. _____________________________________________________ Movie Episode 77. Mastering Challenges- It doesn’t get more challenging than this! The six ancient ghosts that defeated Pariah Dark have rejoined. They pit Danny and Danielle against two dangerous elemental ghostly creatures to prepare them for the battle that lies before them, can they stop Paradox when she resurfaces and challenges the Phantom duo to the ultimate battle that could decide the fate of the entire ghost zone. _____________________________________________________ Movie Episode 78. Possible Encounters- A mind altering experience Danny and Danielle must travel back to the KP universe when she asks for their help after Gemini uses Drakken’s old mind control shampoo to successfully take control of the entire planet. Fake season 6 finale. _____________________________________________________ And now featuring 3 new stories to make things interesting: Movie Special 1: Set several years after the end of “Possible Encounters”, Danny and Sam have their third child, Amber, only to find that she is born in her ghost form with all of her ghost powers, although none of them are under her control. But when a worker for Axion labs takes an interest in the powers the newborn possess, he hatches a plan to use her to attain ghost powers of his own. Now Danny is forced to save his daughter and the world from a psychopath whose newly attained ghost powers are far superior to his own. _____________________________________________________ Movie Special 2: Ten years later, the Dis-asteroid has orbited around the sun and has come back to Earth for round two. A special mission by the Phantoms is planned to send it hurtling into the sun, but the Guys in White have plans of their own to study the space rock to make more efficient weapons against ghosts. Upon ruining their plans, a series of events domino effects one after another, eventually leading up to their banishment to the ghost zone as well as the arrest and imprisonment of their friends and families, leaving their children to run from the law on their own. The world soon falls into chaos when Dark Phantom returns from several years lost in space. With Danny and Danielle unable to protect the planet from his destructive rampage, it will be up to their children to hold him off until the time is right for our heroes to make their return. _____________________________________________________ Movie Special 3: Five years after defeating Dark Phantom, Amber has grown significantly stronger, gaining control of the monstrous power within her, making her, her father’s equal and eventual successor, and she’s only 15. But such power won’t be enough when Vlad Plasmius mysteriously breaks free of his imprisonment in an aging Fenton Thermos. He has plans for world domination once more and decides he needs an army of his own to make that dream a reality. He unlocks the secret of the Negas, freeing his own nega self which easily overpowers him. Deciding that if he is to go about his plans he will need to overpower his own Nega. He frees a second Plasmius from Pandora’s Box, the one captured after the defeat of Dark Phantom, and fuses with it, creating a newer stronger Plasmius. With his new power, he easily overpowers his Nega and fuses with it, creating a ghost with power never before seen. This new foe will unlock the secrets of the other Nega Phantoms, producing an army of minions equally as powerful as our heroes. They will threaten the lives of the entire human race unless they can be stopped. Amber seems quite capable of defeating the evil versions of her family members with the exception of her father, aunt and even her own Nega self, but her fight with Vlad leaves her on the brink of death. Luckily, Frostbite and the residents of the far frozen have learned of a new technique that can be used to temporarily combine two ghost’s powers together. Such a technique will be employed and may be the only hope our heroes have of stopping these new foes, but who can help them? One final journey to the KP universe will be made and a powerful warrior will be born to fight back against this new Plasmius and his Nega army, but will it be enough?